secret_hausfandomcom-20200213-history
Secret Haus 5
Secret Haus 5 was announced just after the fourth season. It was first planned to start in early 2018. The season started on Friday 18 August 2017 and is hosted by Kalinda Roberts and Alessia Vergara, winner of Secret Haus 4. This season should last 14 weeks. This season counts twenty housemates. Housemates Abraham * Abraham Coharn is 28 years old. He works as a model and is in couple with Béatrice. Adrien * Adrien Castagne is a 19-years-old student. He is Emilie's little brother, Jonathan's son and Gautier's cousin. He shares a secret with all of them, to be "a family". Amber * Amber Wellington is 21 years old. She is a student, and lives in a slum, which is her secret. Anthony * Anthony Shurin is 30 years old. He works as a translator, and as a tourist agent. His secret is to speak ten different languages. Barbara * Barbara Martin is 27 years old. She works as a postwoman, and is a model. Béatrice * Béatrice Tournesol is 27 years old. She is a make-up artist and is in couple with Abraham. Émilie * Émilie Castagne is a 23-years-old student. She is Adrien's big sister, Jonathan's daughter and Gautier's cousin, she shares a secret with all of them, to be "a family". Estaxo * Estaxo Hortelano is 35 years old. He is unemployed. Fatou * Fatoumata "Fatou" Camara is 24 years old. She works as an accountant. She is Savin's employee. Gautier * Gautier Fernand-Castagne is 24 years old. He works as a real estate agent. He is Jonathan's nephew, and Adrien's and Emilie's cousin. He shares a secret with all of them, to be "a family". Jessica * Jessica Da Cruz is 26 years old. She is a model. Jonathan * Jonathan Castagne is 49 years old. He is a policeman. He is Emilie's and Adrien's father, and Gautier's uncle. Julie * Julie Olive du Berget is 34 years old. She works as a nurse. Julien * Julien Megres is 19 years old. He is unemployed. Maxime * Maxime Lefebvre is 24 years old. He is a medical student. Ofélia * Ofélia Serrano is 33 years old. She is the ex of an international footballer, has one child with him, and is unemployed. Rachel * Rachel Jaunas is 20 years old. She suffers from cystic fibrosis and it is her secret. Savin * Savin Mericoni is 42 years old. He works as an accountant and is Fatou's boss. Shayna * Shayna is 25 years old. She works as a sorceress and considers herself a witch. Théo * Théo Girard is 24 years old. He is a medical student. Secrets * We are a couple (Abraham, Béatrice)'' '''- '''Day 13 '''by '''Shayna.'' * We are exes (Maxime, Théo) * We are #TeamNoSecret (Barbara, Jessica, Julien) * We are a family (Adrien, Emilie, Gautier, Jonathan) * We are boss and employee (Savin, Fatou) * I'm a witch (Shayna) * I speak ten different languages (Anthony) * I used to be an extremist racist (Estaxo) * I'm suffering from cystic fibrosis (Rachel) * I'm the ex of an international footballer (Ofélia) * I escaped from a terrorist camp (Julie) * I used to live in a slum (Amber) Nominations * Week 1: All the housemates are up for eviction. * Week 2 : Savin '''accepted to directly nominate '''Fatou, in exchange of being immune. ** Day 10 : Rachel had to leave the House due to health problems. * Week 3 ': '''Jonathan '''had to choose who to nominate between his daughter 'Émilie '''and his son '''Adrien. Shayna accepted to reveal two clues about her secret in exchange of an immunity. Nominations: Results